gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNX-607T GN-XII
The GNX-607T GN-XII (aka GN-XII, pronounced "Jinx Two") is the successor of the GNX-603T GN-X featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed by the UN Forces, the GN-XII is the successor of the GN-X.Gundam 00F Official Website Mechanic Page'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book (Chinese Ver.) – GN-XII, GN-XII Sword & Cannon Profile'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2013 Edition' BookGundam 00 F (Consonance of 00F) – GN-XII profile Due to the design policy of the GN-X series, newly developed machines are not completely brand new, but retrofits of existing units.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record Chapter 12 Thus, the GN-XII units are mostly created by upgrading existing GN-X units through parts swapping. The GN-XII also incorporates data from the GNX-604T Advanced GN-X, and has hardpoints on its shoulders and waists for mounting weapons.'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' BookMS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book Another feature of the GN-XII is that the GN Particle Generators on its shoulder and waist, which are for controlling GN Particles, have been miniaturized compared to those of the GN-X. Using the operating data from Team Trinity's Gundam Thrones as a reference, variations of the GN-XII with different equipment were created for a variety of missions and situations. Despite their differences, the GN-XII and its variants can work cooperatively in battles. For example, the GN-XII and GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon can shoot from close and long range respectively at the enemy, whose movement is restricted by the close combat specialized GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 14 The GN-XII is later upgraded into the GNX-609T GN-XIII, which retains the hardpoints system. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :The GN-XII's primary handheld ranged weapon, it is the same GN Beam Rifle as used by the GN-X.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 13 Meant for rapid fire at close range, the GN Beam Rifle has higher destructive power than physical projectile weaponry used by previous ordinary MS, and its performance is on par with the Gundams' beam weaponry.MG GN-X model kit manual'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics-1st' Book A large GN Condenser is fitted in the GN Beam Rifle to reduce its consumption of GN Particles from the mobile suit's GN Drive Tau, which can only produce a finite amount of particles.HG00 GN-X model kit manual This large GN Condenser will be filled with GN Particles prior to the GN-XII's launch. ;*GN Shield :Mounted on the left forearm, it is the same defensive armament as used by the GN-X. Made of highly durable E-Carbon, the GN Shield deploys a GN Field on its surface to achieve high defensive power. Capable of defending against both physical projectiles and beam attacks, it also has a defense rod mounted at the center, which can rotate rapidly to ricochet incoming enemy projectiles or beams off the shield.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Archives' Book ;*GN Beam Saber :Like the GN-X, the GN-XII has a pair of GN Beam Sabers, one stored in each thigh. The GN Beam Saber emits a beam blade made of compressed GN Particles when drawn and serves as the GN-XII's primary close combat weapon. Besides having extremely high power, the absence of a blade when stored ensures that the weapon does not cause any obstruction during missions. On the flip side, its power can be weakened due to atmospheric conditions as well as beam diffusion; it is also incapable of certain feats only possible with a physical blade, such as using the blade to press the enemy. ;*GN Claw :Unique to the GN-X series of mobile suits, they can use their razor sharp fingers as close combat weapons. Furthermore, via the field effects of the GN particles, the GN Claw can have high destructive power. ;*GN Vulcan :As with the GN-X, the GN-XII is equipped with two GN Vulcans in its head. They are small-caliber beam guns with low attack power, but have rapid-fire capability. Used for restricting enemy's movements, laying suppressive fire, intercepting missiles, etc. Variants ;*GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword ;*GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon History Gundam 00F Chapter 13 & 14 A.D. 2309, a UN Forces missile base in Africa was assaulted by an anti-UN group, whose members include the rogue Gundam Meister Fon Spaak, with the intention of taking over the base so that they could negotiate with the UN Forces. The anti-UN group split into two teams, one team lured away the AEU-09 AEU Enacts and SVMS-01 Union Flags guarding the base, while the other infiltrated the base. This second team was caught off guard when one of their mobile suits was taken out by a long-range beam attack, and it was revealed that the base's guard machines also included a GN-XII, a GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword and a GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon. Intelligence obtained by the anti-UN group had earlier indicated that the base did not have any GN Drive Tau-equipped mobile suits due to its low importance, among other reasons. Fon and his GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 then battled against the three units. As the GN-XII, GN-XII Sword and GN-XII Cannon attack in perfect unity – the GN-XII and GN-XII Cannon shooting from close and long range respectively, while the GN-XII Sword restricted the Astraea Type F2's movement through close combat – Fon had a hard time fighting them off. With the three GN Drive Tau-equipped mobile suits occupied by Fon and his Astraea Type F2, the other members of the second team rushed towards the base. The GN-XII then left the battle with Astraea Type F2 to stop them, and end up fighting a SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type. When the pilot of the Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type was informed by his companion who had entered the base that this was all a trap, that there was no missiles, only old rockets left behind from the construction of the Orbital Elevator, he lost the will to fight. The GN-XII closed in to deal the final blow, but was destroyed by a GN-XII Sword's GN Buster Sword thrown by Fon's Astraea Type F2. The anti-UN group eventually won the battle. Fon had anticipated the trap, and was after the base's old rockets all along, which he then used to blast off into space with his Gundam. Gundam 00F Chapter 16 & 17 Months later, around AD 2311. Fon and his Astraea Type F2 attacked a manufacturing facility in space belonging to the UN Forces to acquire resources for his new plan. The facility launched all its GN-XII units to stop Fon, but they were all defeated. Picture Gallery Gundam 00F GN-XII3.jpg|Front and Rear View (Unarmed) Jinx Two.jpg|SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Notes References GNX-607T GN-XII - Technical Detail.jpg|Gundam 00F (Consonance of 00F) - GN-X II Profile GNX-607T GN-XII - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|Chinese 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book – GN-XII, GN-XII Sword & Cannon Profile External links *GNX-607T GN-XII on MAHQ.net